


I'm not a vegetable, I will not control myself

by Ascania



Series: I'm not a vegetable, I will not control myself [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascania/pseuds/Ascania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war ein scheiß Tag. Grantaire hatte seinen Wecker überhört, kam darum zu spät aus dem Haus und traf deshalb im Großmarkt von Rungis auf noch mehr Menschen als normalerweise. Unter anderem auch zwei Ökoaktivisten, mit denen er sich heftig stritt. Und das alles noch vor sechs Uhr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm the problem you don't want to solve

**Author's Note:**

> Letzten Sommer entstanden. Ich lade es jetzt mal hoch, damit ich vielleicht auch einen Ansporn hab, die Ideen für die weiten Kapitel tatsächlich umzusetzen. Hoffe, es gefällt :)

Es war ein scheiß Tag. Grantaire hatte seinen Wecker überhört, kam darum zu spät aus dem Haus und traf deshalb im Großmarkt von Rungis auf noch mehr Menschen als normalerweise. Unter anderem auch zwei Ökoaktivisten, mit denen er sich heftig stritt. Und das alles noch vor sechs Uhr.

Bei der Rückfahrt aus Paris hörte er ein leises, regelmäßiges Klappern und musste in Montmartre, als er um seinen Lieferwagen herumging und die Reifen genauer in Augenschein nahm, feststellen, dass, wie befürchtet, ein Nagel in einem der Reifen steckte.

Also reihte er sich, nachdem er sämtliche Kisten im Lager verstaut und sich noch eine Tüte mit Früchten vollgestopft hatte, wieder in den dichten Verkehr und fuhr erneut in das weitläufige Gebiet der Pariser Vororte, diesmal in nördlicher Richtung. Sein Kumpel Bahorel machte gerade eine Zigarettenpause, als Grantaire auf den Hof der Werkstatt fuhr. Grüßend hob er die Hand und wartete, bis Grantaire sich neben ihn auf einen großen Traktorreifen setzte.

"Na, in welchem Reifen steckt das Ding?", fragte Bahorel, als sich Grantaire ebenfalls eine Zigarette anzündete.

"Hinten links. Kannst du da schnell was machen?"

"Kann ich. Ist sogar ausnahmsweise echt billig, weil der Nagel oder was es ist in der Lauffläche steckt."

 ---------- 

"Aprikose?"

"Ne, danke. Später." Bahorel hielt seine schwarzen verschmierten Hände hoch. "Jetzt mach ich erst mal deine Kiste wieder flott."

Grantaire zuckte mit den Achseln und schob sich eine Aprikosenhälfte in den Mund.

"Und sonst alles klar bei dir? Was macht das Studium der Schönen Künste?", fragte Bahorel, während er den Lieferwagen auf der Hebebühne nach oben fuhr.

"Pfff...", machte Grantaire und sprühte dabei kleine Aprikosenstückchen in die Luft.

"Allesch Idiotn!" Er schluckte. "Hab schon ewig keinen Hörsaal mehr betreten. Das ewige Gesülze geht mir auf den Sack. Und erst recht diese ganzen schleimigen Galeristen, die sich einbilden, sie wären die Prinzen von Paris. Einfach widerlich!“

Bahorel, der mit geübten Griffen den Reifen untersuchte, nickte.

„Ich hab dafür wieder angefangen.“

„Echt? Was denn?!“

„Regenerative Energien.“

„Aha.“

Bahorel grinste. Er wusste, dass er mit den meisten aktuellen Themen bei Grantaire auf wenig Interesse stieß. Ihm ging es ähnlich und er nahm vieles auf die leichte Schulter, doch manche Themen faszinierten ihn einfach, obwohl die Faszination nicht unbedingt lange hielt: Sein Interesse für Jura war kurz und heftig gewesen, doch irgendwann hatte er die Nase voll gehabt und weigerte sich seitdem, sich mit rechtlichen Problemen mehr als unbedingt nötig zu beschäftigen.

„Was machst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit, wenn du schon nicht mit den neuen Pariser Prinzen rumhängst? Dealst du immer noch mit Gurken?“

Das war Grantaires Stichwort, um Bahorel seinen Frust über sein Leben im Allgemeinen und den heutigen Tag im Besonderen zu schildern.

Als er seinem Ärger über die Ökoaktivisten Luft machte, unterbrach ihn Bahorel. Mit dröhnendem Gelächter.

„Du hast _was_ gesagt?!“

Grantaire war sich nicht sicher, ob er Bahorels Gelächter als Beleidigung auffassen musste, entschied aber, dass er Bahorel besser erst eine verpassen würde, wenn dieser in der Fahrzeuggrube stand – und vor allem, wenn sein Reifen wieder in Ordung war. Deshalb kam er Bahorels Aufforderung nach und wiederholte den letzten Satz seiner Erzählung:

„Verpiss dich, du Artischocken-Apollo!“

Bahorel rammte sich vor Lachen fast den Bohrer in den Oberschenkel.

„Bahorel, verdammt!!!!“ Grantaire wurde langsam echt sauer. Der Tag hatte seine Nerven schon genug auf die Probe gestellt.

„Kannst du mir vielleicht endlich mal sagen, was du daran so scheiß lustig findest?!?!“

Bahorel schüttelte den Kopf und schwieg – unterbrochen von heftigen Kicheranfällen, die so gar nicht zu seiner dunklen Stimme passen wollten – bis er den weißen Renault Kangoo langsam wieder herunterfuhr.

Erst als Grantaire draußen auf dem Hof einsteigen wollte, rückte Bahorel mit der Sprache heraus.

„Ich kenn deinen Artischocken-Apollo.“

Grantaire drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte Bahorel mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Bahorel fing angesichts seines so misstrauisch dreinblickenden Freundes wieder zu lachen an.

„Ja, mann! Im Gegensatz zu dir besteht mein soziales Leben aus mehr als der freitäglichen Kneipensafari.“

Grantaire stieg ein. Er hatte plötzlich genug von Bahorel und er musste sowieso noch im Laden arbeiten. Bahorel hob entschuldigend die Hände.

„Ich mein ja nur. Weißt du was? Wir gehen heute Abend was essen. Ich hol dich ab.“

Grantaire zuckte mit den Schultern und schnallte sich an.

„Okay, ich komm um acht oder so bei dir vorbei!“ Er deutete einen militärischen Gruß an und ging zurück in Richtung Werkstatt, während Grantaire vom Hof fuhr.

Bei der Fahrt zurück rief Grantaire Éponine an.

Natürlich hatte er ein soziales Leben.

„Kommst du heute vorbei?“

_„Vergiss es, Wichser.“_

„Oh, wie nett.“

_„Ich glaube, über 'nett' muss ich mit dir nicht diskutieren, oder?“_

„Hm.“

_„Vielleicht komm ich morgen, mal sehen.“_

„Okay.“

_„Ich treff mich morgen mit Montparnasse.“_

„Ugh. Wie lang willst du es denn noch mit diesem Mistkerl treiben?!“

_„Als ob du besser wärst!“_

„Hey! Das kannst du ja wohl nicht ernst meinen!“, rief Grantaire gespielt entrüstet. „Natürlich bin ich besser. Denk doch mal an die ganze Scheiße, in der du wegen ihm schon gesteckt bist. Bin ich etwa so eine treulose Tomate?!“

_„Schon gut, R. Du bist wunderbar. Ein wunderbares Arschloch.“_

„So ist's brav. FUUUCK warum können diese Idioten nicht blinken?! Ich leg auf.“

_„Bis dann, Wichser.“_

Grantaire warf sein Handy frustriert auf den Beifahrersitz und fluchte, als es im Fußraum landete und der Akku herausfiel.

 ----------

„Grantaire?“

„Hm?“

„Da ist jemand für Sie!“

„Ist es schon acht?“

„Nun, ja. Eh... fast.“

„Ich komme gleich. Ich muss noch die Tomaten umräumen.“

„Ich richte es ihrem Freund aus. Aber passen Sie auf! Die Nachtschattengewächse sind dieses Jahr etwas dünnhäutig!“

„Ich weiß, Lucian! Ich weiß!“

 

Auf dem Weg aus dem Lager trat er fast auf eine Artischocke, die aus einer der Kisten gefallen sein musste. Er warf ihr einen grimmigen Blick zu und stopfte sie zwischen die Salatköpfe.


	2. He drives a vegetable car

_Courfeyrac:_ Wann treffen wir uns heute abend nochmal?

 _Combeferre:_ Enjolras und ich kommen um halb sieben. Joly und Bossuet wahrscheinlich auch. Der Rest gegen acht.   
_Courfeyrac:_ Arbeitet Chetta heute?  
 _Musichetta:_ Jap, ich arbeite heute.

  
Kann ich Ursule wieder mitbringen?

  
 _Musichetta:_ Ich frag kurz Franck.  
 _Combeferre:_ Wart Ihr heute morgen eigentlich in Rungis?  
 _Courfeyrac:_ loooooooool  
 _Jehan:_ :D  
 _Combeferre:_ ?  
 _Combeferre:_ Enjolras?

Kein Kommentar.

_Courfeyrac:_ Es gab einen winzig kleinen Zwischenfall :D  
_Combeferre:_ Inwiefern?  
_Jehan:_ Enjolras hat einen neuen Spitznamen. Einen sehr süßen, zugegeben.  
_Courfeyrac:_  Ok, also wir wollten gerade rüber in die Fleischhalle, da dachte sich Enj, er legt sich nochmal so richtig mit den Gemüsehändlern an. Quatscht also den nächstbesten an, der ist wenig begeistert und * kawoom* ...  
_Combeferre:_ Naja, gut. Soweit nicht sonderlich ungewöhnlich, oder? Wobei mir das * kawoom* schon ein bisschen Sorgen macht.   
_Courfeyrac:_ Na, die beiden haben sich halt gezofft.   
_Jehan:_ Aber schon echt heftig, war ziemlich ungemütlich. 

Gemütlichkeit ist bei einem frühmorgendlichen Protest gegen die Konsumgesellschaft auch eher von geringer Priorität, findest du nicht?

_Courfeyrac:_ Auf jeden Fall lief das ganze dann darauf hinaus, dass sich die beiden mit Gemüsenamen beschimpft haben...   
_Jehan:_ Wobei unser unbekannter Gemüsefreund mit Abstand gewonnen hat.   
_Bossuet:_ Ist das der Punkt, an dem Ihr uns endlich diesen Ach-so-genialen-Spitznamen verratet? Sonst komm ich rüber!  
_Musichetta:_ Vorausgesetzt du fällst nicht über den Fußabstreifer.  
_Musichetta:_ (du kannst Ursule übringens mitbringen, Enjolras)

Danke.

_Courfeyrac:_ UM WIEDER ZUM THEMA ZU KOMMEN  
_Jehan:_ Artischocken-Apollo.  
_Jehan:_ Sry Courf :P  
_Courfeyrac:_ JEAN PROUVAIRE!!!  
_Bossuet:_ Haaahahaaaaa  
_Musichetta:_ Enjolras, der Gemüsegott   
_Combeferre:_ :D  
_Jehan:_ (ich schreibe diese Nachricht vom Fußboden, auf den ich gefallen bin, als mich _jemand_ Sofa geschubst hat)   
_Jehan:_ Eigentlich müssten wir ihm ein paar Punkte abziehen, weil es nicht mal wirklich eine Beleidigung ist. Aber die Punkte kriegt er wieder doppelt drauf für CUTENESS!!  
_Courfeyrac:_ Pluspunkt! Er sah zudem nicht mal schlecht aus. Und Enjolras wäre schließlich nicht der Erste, der seine Fühler im Großmarkt ausgestreckt hätte :D  
_Jehan:_ <3  
_Bahorel:_ Ich seh Courfeyracs Augenbrauen bis hierher wackeln. Außerdem reden wir hier von Enjolras.

Der übrigens alles mitliest, falls das hier jemanden interessiert.

 _Courfeyrac:_ Eher weniger. Ich weiß sogar, was er für ein Auto fährt.  
 _Bahorel:_ Ich auch.   
_Courfeyrac:_ ???????  
 _Bahorel:_ Erklär ich euch später. Muss jetzt los.  
 _Courfeyrac:_ Haaaaaalt!! 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Titel der Serie ist dem Song 'Vegetable' von Radiohead entnommen.  
> Hab so meine Probleme mit dem Titel des ersten Kapitels, der aktuelle wäre jetzt eine Zeile aus 'Rain On The Pretty Ones' von Ed Harcourt.  
> IF YOU KNOW ANY VEGETABLE PUNS GIVE THEM TO MEEEEE


End file.
